A Dance to Remember
by SimplyTheBest17
Summary: Ladybug and Chat are invited to a ball in their honor. But when a reporter tells them something they were not aware of... lets just say I smell a reveal coming on! (This is based off of a comic I ADORE so thank for who ever wrote it!) If you want more of this writing give me more feed back and I'll write it!
1. Chapter 1

**I just wanted to say thank you to the ones who reviewed my last writing! Also this I based off of a comic I found when I first got into the fandom and I love it! I will make a chapter 2 if I get enough feed back! Enjoy!**

* * *

Ladybug and Chat Noir jumped from the roof top victoriously as they finished another Akuma. Then of course the reporters attacked them with questions.

"Are you both excited for the ball tomorrow night?" One reporter asked quickly before anyone could take her question.

The mayor decided to hold a special event for the two heroes of Paris and everyone was invited. The major wants to make it an annual celebration.

Ladybug spoke with a bright smile one her face, "Yes! Chat Noir and I are very excited for the event, we'd like to thank the mayor for the gesture!" Chat who was behind her talking to other reporters nodded in agreement.

"Will you two be going as a pair?" Ask another eager reporter.

"W-well i-i g-guess we are... Chat are we?" Chat turned to look at Ladybug and smiled.

"Well of course Milady! I couldn't image a better evening." Chat said with a smirk and a quick kiss on the hand.

The reporter who had asked the first question had brightened with excitement, "Well since you two are going together… How is your prepared dance coming along?!"

Bewildered by the question Ladybug pause and looked at her partner. "Prepared dance?"

"Oh yes! The mayor has decided to make a tradition of it each couple at the ball prepares a slow dance and they are all done at the same time!"

"O-oh shoot. Chat we have to prepare a dance," Ladybug was freaking out on the inside. She is a klutz how was she going to prepare a dance?!

Chat Noir could tell his lady was nervous so he leaned over and told her to meet him later on top of the school. She replied with a nod and turned to the reports.

"Bug Out!" She then jumped up and leaped from building to building hastily getting away from the crowd until she was on top of the school.

.

.

.

.

Chat was ecstatic he gets to spend two whole evenings with her outside of patrol! He leaped from buildings trying to get away from reporters and make his way to the school. He finally came to the school to see his lady standing there in all her spotted glory.

"Are you ready to start Milady?" She looked at him and nodded nervously.

"I'm sorry I'm so nervous Chat it's just my civilian self has two left feet and can not dance for her life!" She chuckled and he gave her a soft smile.

"I'm sure that's not true you just need to practice," He took her hand and spun her around.

"Whoa! Okay lets start making up this dance!" She said finding her confidence returning.

(TIME SKIP)

.

.

.

.

"Okay Chat I'll see you tomorrow night!" Ladybug had said as her earrings beeped for the second time now.

"Good night Milady, and don't stress about the dance!" He yelled as he leaped away from the school.

"Ha silly kitty, okay lets go home and fix up my dress I guess," she jumped from one building to the next before plopping down on her balcony. Her transformation wore off as she crawled through her window. She worked on her dress for a while and went to bed falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

.

.

.

.

Marinette actually had a good day at school, but as she was walking down the stairs from the library at the end of the day she was talking to Tikki.

"I'm still a little nervous about the dance Tikki! I can't practice in my room it's too small!" The girl whined as she looked at her kwami, everyone was already gone she needed to grab a book from the library, so she assumed nobody was there.

"Well everyone is gone know why don't you practice here?" Tikki thought gesturing to the gymnasium floor.

"That is not a bad idea Tikki! Ok lets do this one last time!" She started to dance not facing the locker room doors behind her. They open and Adrien poked the head out to see Marinette dancing. He had changing from fencing and so he was slower than usual. He came out of the locker room and looked at Marinette, _there is something about that dance that seems familiar… but what?_ Then Adrien's eyes widened in surprise, he looked at Plagg who had been watching the whole time. _M-milady?_ He was floored two left feet whatever she was extremely graceful.

Without a second thought he smirked threw off his over shirt and jogged over to her. He remembered this part of the dance, he took her hand she gasped in surprise and spun her into a low hanging dip.

"Guess I didn't have to wait to long huh Milady?" He looked into her big blue-bell eyes and chuckled.

"C-chat? Well I guess you didn't have to wait did you?" She smiled and looked up at him in his bright green eyes.

"It is kind of _miraculous_ don't you think?" Marinette face palmed.

"Way to ruin the moment Kitty,"

"Well I guess I'll see you tonight," Marinette nodded as she was lifted up by Adrien. She looked at him one last time and hugged him.

"I'm glad it's you,"

"Same here bugaboo,"

They could have stayed like that forever… but they had a ball to get to.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so so sorry this took so long I'm starting school again and have super busy so I promised here's a chapter two. Also if you have any prompts comment them and I may choose yours! Lastly I wanted to post something quick so there will be a chapter three ether in the next two hours of being posted or tomorrow.**

* * *

Marinette was internally freaking out. Hyperventilating and screaming (on the in side of course she was freaking out. Tonight was the big ball and she was excited of course, but also very nervous. Mostly because Chat Noir her kitty, best friend, and partner was also Adrien Agreste her true love, school girl crush, and (again) one of her best friends. Not just that the day the reveal happened Adrien had asked her to the ball, so of course she was nervous, and Tikki wasn't helping with her breathing methods.

"One in and one out, one in and one out, see you'll be fine!" Tikki was trying to be reassuring. Mari took one last deep breath and thought, _why are you so freaked out you should be thrilled the guy you love is the other guy you love… and he loves you!_

"Thanks Tikki I think I cool now… want to help me finish getting ready?" The kawmi nodded and flew over the the girl with a smile.

.

.

.

.

Adrien was over the moon. He was all ready to see his lady and dance with her all night. He straighten his tie, took one last look in the mirror and hopped in his limousine. He had to attend the ball as both Adrien and Chat, but when he was Chat Noir Marinette would be Ladybug. So they had nothing to worry about. By the time they'd pulled up to the bakery he had convinced Gorilla to let him walk the rest of the way to the ball since the hotel where it was being held was right down the street. As he got out of the car and said good bye to Gorilla he heavily exhaled. "You'll be fine kid!" Plagg had been trying to calm him down all day, but he was just so excited!

He confidently walked up to the bakery door and went in. Tom was standing there in a flour covered apron wait for the boy to arrive. "Hello sir is Marinette ready?" Tom was beaming with pride his daughter picked a good boy (that would hopefully one day be his son-in-law.) "Hello my boy! Oh she should be down in a second." Then as if on cue a door opened and He heard Marinette's voice. "Papa is he here yet?" Her father smiled and nodded to himself. "Yes sweetie he is here!" Marinette slowly walked down the stairs very cautious in her one inch silver heels. When she came into view Adrien gaped at the beautiful girl standing in front of him. Her hair was down in curls and her dress was a stunning knee length silver reddish silver dress that matched her Ladybug persona perfectly- sassy, fierce, and graceful.

He then realized he was staring and his mouth was hanging open. He stood up straight and snapped his mouth shut regaining his composer. "Y-you l-look beautiful Mari," he said with a slight dopey grin. Marinette opened her mouth to answer with a thank you, but her parents push them out the door telling them to have a good night and to be home by 11:00. Adrien nodded at every word though still staring at his lady as he offered her his arm.

Meanwhile on Marinette's side she was gushing at how perfect this all was. Adrien has never looked so handsome, and her parents liked him it was perfect. As she took his arm her cheeks grew warmer and she smiled as the walked to the Bourgeois hotel.


	3. Chapter 3

**Told you it wouldn't take long. I haven't been busy today so here you go! I hope you enjoy the last chapter don't forget to give me prompts so I can write more one-shots for you guys!**

* * *

The crystal chandelier above the couple lit up the entire room. There was a large spread of sweets and finger foods. As soon as Marinette and Adrien entered the room they looked at each other with knowing grins, because soon they would have to transform and make themselves know as Ladybug and Chat Noir. Adrien looked towards his date and in the light she glowed with sparkling eyes. "Milady would you like to dance," he smiled offering a hand for her to take. "Of course Kitty," she said with a smile and a little blush.

Adrien took her hand and led her out on the dance floor. He put his arm around her waist and pulled her close. Marinette looked into his bright green eyes, _how could I have not seen he was Chat before?_

Suddenly the sound of a microphone echoed through the ballroom. There stood the mayor, "Beloved citizens of Paris I would personally like to thank you for coming to this event in honor of our heroes Ladybug and Chat Noir!" Adrien looked towards Marinette and both nodded in unison. They ran to the back of the building where they had stored outfits to put over their suits. "Plagg claws out!" Adrien said with growing excitement as the air around him gained a green hue. "Tikki spots on!" Marinette also exclaimed on the opposite side of her partner. The heroes slipped on their outer outfits and waltz into the ballroom hand in hand. Mayor Bourgeois did a 360 from where he stood. When he saw the suited heroes his face lit up.

"Ladybug! Chat Noir! So glad you both could join us this evening!"

"We could not have thought of a better time sir, thank you for the party," Ladybug replied.

"It was no trouble! And _thank you_ for protecting the city!"

Chat answered this time with a Chat like smile, "We love protecting the people of Paris sir."

"Well you two can run along and have fun at your own party I won't keep you." He smiled and shooed them to the dance floor, and once again they were dancing peacefully. "Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?" Chat said to his lady who he was pulling even closer as she blushed at the complement and contact. "Yes you have, but thank you again," she grinned and looked up at him with her blue bell eyes. "Want to do our dance?" Chat smiled and nodded. They dance just as the had done in the gym when they had found out their identities. Gracefully gliding across the floor. Chat spinning her every so often. Then the music softly ended and the dance ended with Ladybug in a dip and them looking deep into each others eyes. "You want to get out of here?" Chat said breathlessly Ladybug nodded, and they were out the door in five minutes jump across rooftops laughing loudly.

.

.

.

.

They found them selves at the Eiffel Tower and dangled their legs over the side. Chat (feeling a little brave) moved closer the girl and took her hand. She made a small gasping noise, but did not pull away. Chat turned towards her and sighed, "So since we discovered each others identities I've been meaning to ask you something." Ladybug's eyes shown brighter than the moon she knew what was coming next. "I love you," Chat was now red from head to toe and Ladybug was on cloud nine. "I-i love you too Chaton." Chat smiled he held her cheeks in his hands and gazed into each others eyes. "C-can I-I k-kiss you?" He stammered trying to keep his Chat Noir swagger and failing. But to his lady that didn't matter. She nodded, and with that sparks flew as their lips met. Under the bright lights of the Eiffel Tower nothing could ruin that moment.


End file.
